Como debe ser
by Noir petit
Summary: Es estupido, debil e idiota, ¡pero nadie se lo tenia que decir porque el ya se habia dado cuenta! Solo sabia una cosa,...si habia una forma de recuperarla, la tomaria [NobuxHachi]


**Hai, hai, Moony-desu!:**

No y no. No aceptare jamas que Hachi se haya casado con Takumi. Yo siempre opinare que ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Nobu, pero no queria arruinarle sus sueños. Y Nobu...¡simplemente no me gusta que quedara tan solo y triste!

La hija que de Nana enrealidad creo que se parece a Takumi,...pero los ojos de la niña se parecen a los de Nobu. Asi que...no me importa XD.

Disfruten el fic.

**Escuchando: **Alumina-Nightmare.

* * *

**Como debe ser.**

Era hoy. Shin trato de ocultármelo¡y el maldito lo hizo muy bien durante dos semanas! Pero lo escuche por teléfono hablando con Nana.

-"Si, a mi también me llego la invitación hace dos semanas. ¿Iras a la boda de Hachi, Nana-san?"

Maldito mocoso. Si, es cierto…me lo oculto. Pero con lo que no contó, es que el imbecil de Takumi me enviaría también una invitación, lo que para el era una "declaración de paz". ¿El tipo es o se hace?

Hachi va a casarse. Se casara con otro. Con Takumi. Cuando su voz diga "Si, acepto" yo me quedare sin ella. Sin mi Hachi.

La amo. Es que simplemente no se puede olvidar a una persona tan enérgica como ella.

Nana esta con Ren. Shin aunque lo oculta se que esta enamorado, últimamente ve más su celular. Y yo…

…yo me he quedado solo. Creo que haré lo mismo que hace Shin en las noches que no viene a casa…sniff… ¡no pero que estupideces pienso!

La foto de mis padres descansa en la mesa. Se han marchado en un accidente del cual nadie me quiso dar explicaciones. Solo se que ahora todo lo que no quería heredar y hacerme responsable…me pertenece. Yasu se encargara de todo y luego me dirá que esta pasando. No dejare a Blast solo por unos cuantos millones. Antes mi música y mi vida que el dinero. Antes me muero de hambre…

¿Mis sueños?

¿Mi música?

"_Nana no sabe de quien es el niño. Pero yo me haré cargo de el."_

Porque los sueños y la vida de Takumi ya estaban en orden. Porque el ya podía formar una familia por que la música no era un sueño y de eso vivía. Y de eso puede vivir un bebé.

Hachi lo sabe. Mi sueño, hacer música junto a Nana. Sabe que no quería el hotel, ni el dinero de mis padres, ni la vida cómoda y segura que me esperaba con aceptar la herencia.

Hachi me conoce.

Si ella hubiera elegido estar a mi lado, yo hubiera abandonado a Blast. Hubiera ido corriendo con mis padres y aceptar el dinero para poder mantener al bebé. Para darle una digna y completa vida a Hachi, aun cuando ella en verdad no quisiera el dinero. Porque me encanta consentirla, tanto como ella me conciente. Porque el bebe de Hachi (fuera de quien fuera) lo mimaría y le daría todo lo que quisiera. Porque yo la amo, porque no dejaría que sufriera.

Eso era. Por eso ella no me volvió a decir nada. Por eso nunca me volvió a hablar.

Pero yo también tengo la culpa,…porque no me atreví a volverla a buscar.

Soy un estupido. Un gran estupido.

¡Porque no me di cuenta desde el principio!

Idiota.

No puedo dejar que se case. No hasta que me diga que no quiere estar a mi lado.

_TinTin_

El timbre suena justo cuando yo voy saliendo. Es Yasu que viene cargado de un montón de papeles. Musita algo sobre que podría encontrar un administrador de confianza, que el hotel no estaría completamente a mi cargo. Algo sobre que también lo podría vender…

-¡ni lo pienses, calvo!-le grito histérico-consigue a ese administrador. Me quedo con el hotel.

Ni lo invite a pasar, ni le dije nada más. Vamos, estoy corriendo fuera de mi casa y ni los zapatos me he puesto bien¿creen que tengo tiempo para ser amable con Yasu?...luego le pido disculpas.

-¿A dónde vas Nobu?-me grita desde la fuerte que le cerré en su nariz.

-¡Por Hachi!

Y así voy alejándome, corriendo con todo lo que mi flacucho cuerpo puede.

No la dejare. No lo permitiré. No hasta que de sus labios diga "No quiero estar contigo" y de paso, porque no, ver la cara de Takumi. Si, cuando me emociono así pienso en la desgracia de los demás.

La gente esta amontonada. No es novedad, pero por algún motivo puedo pasar entre ellas sin salir golpeado ni perseguido por haber empujado a alguien.

Los semáforos me dan el paso. ¡Si estoy de suerte, viva yo!

¡Maldita sea, yo y mi boca! Dos semáforos en rojo.

"_Corre, corre"_ Mis tennis se van a gastar y me tendré que comprar otros. Sniff, y con lo que me gustan estos…pero no importa. Cuando la tenga en mis brazos¡yo podría caminar sin zapatos y cargándola de regreso!

La iglesia. Ahí esta. No hay ningún reportero. Al parecer en verdad lograron que fuera lo más intimo posible.

¿Llegue a tiempo?... ¿la boda no ha terminado, verdad?

Dios, no me abandones. No me dejes perderla por completo.

Entro en silencio. Nadie me nota. Ahí esta Nana, tomada de la mano de Ren. Parece querer llorar, a ella le duele tanto como a mí que Hachi haga esto. Shin esta al lado de Reira-san. Y demás gente que no se quienes son, màs que los amigos de Hachi, claro. Bueno,…los de enfrente, los señores que están ahí, la chica gordita y la ko-gals que esta ahí, son los padres y hermanas de Hachi, ella me mostró una foto hace mucho.

Un momento…hay demasiada gente. Conocidos de Nana. Los de Takumi.

¿Enserio detendré una boda?

Pensemos¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que impedí una?...ah, si… ¡nunca!

Si, soy idiota.

-Si alguien tiene algún inconveniente…-empieza el padre. ¿Qué, acaso ya me vio aunque sea el?-que diga ahora o calle para siempre.

Decir ahora…o callármelo. Ver a Hachi casada con Takumi. Ver en revistas las entrevistas que le harán a Takumi sobre como le sienta el matrimonio. Ver como a Hachi la perseguirán para poder tomarle fotos con su hijo.

No. No harán eso…porque yo…si tengo un impedimento.

Hachi es mía…Hachi…

-¡NANA!-le grito por su nombre.

Su bello nombre (por el cual la persigue el rey demonio) retumba por toda la iglesia. Si, no me sale lo delicado ni en momentos así.

Todos voltean (el padre pego un brinco que casi me da risa, pero no puedo reírme ahora). Nana (¡la princesa ojos de gato!) voltea y me ve. Sonríe. Sabe lo que vengo a hacer.

Los invitados murmuran. Jun, la amiga de Nana, me ve con los ojos bien abiertos. Creo que quiere golpearme…pero no me importa.

Termino el recorrido de toda esa gente. Takumi esta ahí en el altar, me ve con profundo odio. Pero su mirada no me importa. Solo la de ella. Nana me esta observando con sus hermosos ojos. Lo se, están húmedos.

Me voy acercando al altar, cada paso que doy es un murmullo hacia mí. ¡Mierda, me ponen nervioso! Quedo justo a la mitad. Nana se ve preciosa con el vestido blanco. Cada parte del cuerpo de Nana me la memorice, y puedo ver claramente como su vientre esta algo màs abultado. Se que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta.

-Nobu-susurra mi nombre. ¡Hace tanto que mi nombre no lo escuchaba tan bonito! Las lagrimas de Nana están apunto de derramarse.

-Nana-la llamo. Es ahora. Extiendo mi mano-Nana. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Todos dan un grito de sorpresa. Takumi aprieta los puños mientras observa como Nana empieza a dudar.

Nana no habla. Se queda parada viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento-susurro con su voz ahogada-de verdad lo siento…

Ahí acabo todo. Me ha despreciado por segunda vez. Solo doy un paso hacia atrás. Mi corazón pesa y late rápido.

-¡lo siento tanto, Takumi!

Tira el ramo de rosas blancas al suelo.

Un grito en general de los invitados. Takumi grita el nombre de ella ¡Nana! Y ella, mi Nana, esta colgada de mi cuello, donde puedo sentir claramente las lagrimas de sus ojos.

La tomo de la muñeca tan rápido y salgo corriendo con toda la gente armando un alboroto

_-Bien hecho, Nobu._

El susurro de Nana (la gata…) fue lo ultimo que escuche al salir de la iglesia de la cual había raptada a la novia.

Corremos rápido. Esta mujer si es increíble… ¡esta corriendo con un vestido largo y con tacones! No se en donde estamos, solo se que casi no hay gente y es perfecto para aclarar las cosas.

Esperen, primero lo primero. La beso. ¡oh,si! Extrañaba esta sensación.

-escucha, Nana…

-no. Yo ya se todo. Se lo que paso de tus padres, se que ahora tienes el hotel y puedes seguir en Blast-no me suelta-y pensé en ir decirte que es a ti a quien amo. Pero… ¿y si me veía como una oportunista¿si ya no me amaba y ahora me odia? Tenía tanto miedo-susurra-porque siempre pienso esas cosas. Porque siempre soy egoísta…menos contigo. Porque yo quiero que seas feliz.

-¡y lo seré si estas conmigo, tonta!-la abrazo. Por fin vuelve a ser mía-jamás pensaría esas cosas de ti. Nana, fui valiente para sacarte de la iglesia, porque tú estabas ahí dentro; si te hubiera llegado a perder, sin siquiera haber intentado recuperarte…no me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Nobu-solloza. Mi hombro lo siento húmedo-yo…yo no se de quien es…

-¡es tuyo!-acaricio sus cabellos-yo cuidare al bebe, tanto como te cuidare a ti. Lo amare tanto como te amo a ti. Y lo consentiré como yo te consentiré-se aferra a mi-Porque el bebe que llevas en tu vientre, es una parte de ti…y yo amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

-Nobu…

-Permite que ese bebe me llame "papá", y déjame decirle hija.

-¡gracias, gracias!-quita su rostro de mi hombro y sus labios se unen a los míos.

Ella sabe a felicidad, a amor. Sabe a todo lo que siempre he querido y buscado.

-¡vamonos de aquí, Hachi!-dije con emoción.

-¿¡que!?-dijo en ese tono gracioso- ¡ya me habías llamado por mi nombre!

-¡pero porque estaba serio! Ya te lo dije…;-; no quiero llamarte como a la princesa ojos de gato.

Caminamos en dirección al apartamento 707. La gente se nos quedaba viendo. Yo con el mismo aspecto punk y mi pelo sin peinarlo (¡parecía un emo! sniff…) y ella con el vestido blanco y el peinado y maquillaje que debió llevarle horas arreglándolo estaba destruido y corrido.

Me abraza del hombro, sonriendo como lo hizo aquel día que empezamos a ser novios. Me contó sobre que hablo con su ex-novio, que pudo hablar con el abiertamente, pero sin duda se sintió triste. Me contó tantas cosas que habían pasado en el tiempo de no vernos…y yo la escuchaba, porque yo solo quería escuchar su voz, su risa. Me pidió que le contara cosas, pero yo no podía dejar de escucharla.

Llegamos al apartamento… ¡¿Qué demonios hacen todos ahí dentro?!

Nana estaba fumando (no es novedad) y había roto el vestido de las mangas y de la falda. Tan elegante que se veía y ahora…bueno, se veía como siempre. Yasu y Shin también estaba. No tenia que ser un genio para saber donde estaba Ren,…no creo que este molesto conmigo...pero otro día me preocupo por eso.

-¿Qué no piensan pasar?-dijo Nana viéndonos molesta-Los hemos esperado demasiado y nunca se dignaron a aparecer.

-¡Hachiko, bienvenida!-grito Shin emocionado.

-bienvenida-sonrió Yasu. Ahora que lo veo. ¿El no planeaba ir a la boda?... ¿cuando llego? Maldito Yasu y sus misterios.

-Chicos…

-Hachi-le sonrio Nana.

Hachi estaba radiante de felicidad. El cuarto se ilumino tanto que parecía que teníamos nuestro propio sol.

Hachi soltó mi mano y observo la suya. El anillo de compromiso tenia un gran diamante (nota: comprar uno mas grande…) lo quito de su dedo y lo sostuvo una fracción de segundos para después arrojarlo al lava traste.

Se aventó a los brazos de Nana como siempre lo había hecho. Shin saco unas cervezas de la nevera que de seguro compraron antes de llegar aquí.

Me quede observando un rato lo que pasaba enfrente de mis ojos. Todo había vuelto a ser como era antes.

Como yo quería que fuera ò más bien…como debía de ser. Nosotros, acompañados de la radiante y contagiosa sonrisa de Hachi.

Takumi la alejaba de Nana, de Yasu, de Shin…yo no le haría eso. Estoy decidido a pasarme la vida haciéndola feliz. Porque si ella es feliz, yo soy fuerte para no dejarla caer…

-¡hey, Nobu!-me grita Nana-¿piensas quedarte ahí parado?

-¡Nobu, ven conmigo!-me grita y extiende su mano.

Claro que lo haré. Lo haré para siempre.

* * *

Imaginense que las invitaciones llegaron despues del dia del festival. O mejor aun...¡que nunca paso ese festival XD!

**Finalizado**: 15 de septiembre del 2007; 07:16 pm

**Escuchando**: Nice Na kokoroiki- Aráis.


End file.
